Jaime Maussan
Special Moves Standard B- Seres Flotando Jaime Maussan summons an extraterrestrial out of thin air, which floats until it collides with an opponent or floats out of bounds. There can be two at a time. Side B- Portal Dimensional Maussan opens up a portal. It sucks up anyone who falls into it. With the captured opponent, Maussan can control the portal with the control stick, but the portal can only move horizontally, can't go through walls, and can't go out of stage bounds. It fires the opponent by pressing A or waiting 3 seconds. The portal can vacuum up projectiles and fire them upwards, or Maussan himself can go into the portal by pressing A as it appears, each with the same functions as controlling a captured opponent. Up B- Caballo Volador Behaves like Snake's Cypher. The major differences are that the summoned horse can fly by chosen direction after Maussan descends and that there can be two horses at a time. Maussan flies in that state for two seconds. Down B- OVNI Summons a small UFO from above, which crash-lands and explodes. There can be one in the screen at a time. Final Smash- La Caida de un Meteorito Maussan declares of a meteor falling from space, and then a cutscene shows a gargantuan meteor heading straight towards Earth. He prepares to escape in his UFO, as the world would get destroyed. Other opponents have three seconds to get in the UFO before they get KO'd... except for one, because there's not enough room for everyone. Depending on the number of players, there's a limited space for Maussan and any surviving opponent. After another cutscene shows the victim(s) being crushed by the meteor and the survivors escaping, the battle continues on another stage. Taunts (His voice clips are in Spanish) *Down Taunt- "If you're not scared yet... I think this will scare you eh?" *Side Taunt- "It's Fascinating, huh?" *Up Taunt- "This is an effort, but this costs, believe me that it costs...and alot." Victory/Losing Poses *Victory #1- "A dimensional portal can open to a new reality." *Victory #2 (Against sexy opponents)- "Geez." *Victory #3- "Thanks alot, and I'll wait you next week in Contacto!" *Lose- *just stands and looks down* Trophy Description He finally... somehow... has access to an actual alien spaceship... ¡and people still don't subscribe to Tercer Milenio! That's just not fair, since Maussan's work does cost... AND ALOT. Maybe if he finally showed that recordings of the strange creature behind his fridge would he get enough intrigue, but he instead puts his best "I'm leet grin" and enters the internet-wide tournament to beat the subscriptions out of everyone. By summoning flying creatures and creating portals to other dimensions will he attempt to do so... feats that, once more, if he showed in his program would he get enough intrigue, but hey... "I'm 1337 grin". Snake Codec Snake: Otacon, this old guy is going nuts... Otacon: Yeah... that'd be Jaime Maussan. His ambition is to see an extraterrestrial. Snake: ... Give me a break! Otacon: Actually, I have filming of a different species that appeared in my house. Watch out for Maussan's portal's... If they get you you'll be swallowed whole. Snake: Got it. ''Character Description'' José Jaime Maussan Flota (born May 31, 1953), otherwise known simply as Jaime Maussan, is a Mexican journalist, television personality and ufologist. Maussan studied journalism at UNAM and Miami University in Ohio, United States. Since 1970 he has been a reporter at various newspapers and broadcasting outlets, among them El Sol de México, XEX Radio and with Televisa, he worked at 24 Horas newscast. With Televisa he was a correspondent at the United States and a general assignment reporter for the Domingo a Domingo (Sunday to Sunday) program hosted by Jacobo Zabludovsky. He also produced stories for the Sunday show. In June 1990 he received a Global 500 award from Mostafa Kamal Tolba Executive Director of the United Nations Environment Programme (UNEP). In 1991 Jaime Maussan broke records at Mexican Television next to Nino Canun and his program Y usted que opina?, since they transmitted for over 11 hours and a half on the subject of UFOs. Maussan, in June 2017, was involved in the analysis of 5 mummies discovered in Peru at the region where the UNESCO World Heritage Nazca Lines site is located. The images of these findings were initially aired in a documentary sponsored by Gaia, Inc. and it allegedly shows a crouched mummified body of a humanoid figure with an elongated skull and three fingers on each hand and foot.) Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attack Grab and throw Other attacks Role in The Subspace Emissary Jaime Maussan makes his appearance in Camp of Stars, following Haruhi at a slow pace, in comparison to Haruhi's super speed. Haruhi makes snarky comments about Maussan's sluggish pace. When Pyron descends to Earth, the two ufologists speed towards Pyron to collect alien evidence. After the battle, Pyron gets turned into a trophy. Just as Maussan was about to collect alien evidence, Carlos Trejo speeds on his motorcycle and captures it. Trejo throws several potshots at Maussan and Haruhi before speeding off, leaving the ufologist duo to deal with Trejo's gang of bikers. The minions fail, and Maussan and Haruhi follow the tracks made by Trejo, with Maussan walking at a slow pace. Trivia *His down B may be inspired by Mars People's moveset from SVC:CHAOS. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Cults Category:Mexicans Category:Camper Category:Locked Category:Post-Frollo Summer Era Category:Low Rank Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Tercer Milenio (universe)